Friendzone
by ika.zordick
Summary: Hanya sahabat yang mengerti dirimu dan dapat mencintaimu dengan baik. HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN WARN: Kyuhyun!GS


**Friend Zone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Ini GS, jadi hati hati**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, gadis tomboy yang mengalami krisis gander. Tapi percayalah kedua sahabatnya Kibum dan Shindong tidak peduli tentang itu.**

 **.**

 **Friendship, Romance**

 **.**

"AAAAAA AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Suara pekikan sumbang terdengar dari lantai dua kediaman keluarga Cho yang sederhana. Putri semata wayang mereka yang selalu berbicara bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang anggun gagal lagi untuk hari ini. Dia terlambat dan terlambat membuatnya kehilangan jati dirinya—atau malah menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah bangun" seorang lelaki tampak santai meminum kopinya, membuahkan senyuman canggung di wajah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan—Nyonya Cho. Lelaki itu masih terlihat tenang mengambil roti isi yang dihidangkan untuknya.

"Kau pasti sangat repot menjaganya Kibum—ah, ibu jadi tidak enak" Kibum—lelaki tampan yang duduk di meja makan itu tersenyum.

"Tidak ibu. Aku sudah terlalu biasa menghadapinya dari dulu" jawab Kibum. Setahun dua tahun dia memang hampir menyerah menjadi sahabat seorang Cho Kyuhyun—gadis yang kini berteriak histeris di dalam kamarnya. Pasti sedang mencari tasnya yang hilang, dia selalu meletakkan benda sekehendak hatinya lalu kehilangannya ketika pagi. Tapi sekarang, setelah dua puluh tahun bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum sudah terbiasa.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Langkah kakinya pun terdengar seperti rombongan gajah yang berlari di koridor. Kyuhyun memang gadis langka yang berbeda. "MAMA! SEPATUKU MANA?" dia berteriak lagi.

"Kau meninggalkannya di pintu belakang!"

Kyuhyun terlihat di anak tangga terbawah, dengan rambut pendek acak acakan, baju kaos hitam kesayangannya dan celana keper berwarna cream yang membuatnya setidaknya terlihat sedikir rapi. "GUNAKAN HEELS CHO KYUHYUN! KAU AKAN TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG DULU DENGAN SEPATU BERTALI" suara ibunya menggelegar saat melihat setelan Kyuhyun yang pasti akan sangat mismatch dengan pilihan sepatunya.

Kibum hanya memandang malas perdebatan antara tidak matching dan it's my style antara ibu Cho dengan anak tercintanya itu. Kyuhyun itu perawakannya tampan—bahkan seolah lebih tampan dari laki laki seharusnya. Dia wanita tampan dan Kibum serta Shindong sering kalah saing dari wanita tomboy itu.

"Sudahlah mama itu merepotkan! Aku akan terjatuh jika memakai sepatu yang seperti engrang itu" Kyuhyun sesegera mungkin memakai sepatunya dan kemudian ia kembali berteriak. "KIM KIBUM! KITA TERLAMBAT DAN KITA BELUM MEMBUKA TOKO!" teriaknya membahana.

Kibum jadi bertanya Tanya. Siapa yang atasan di sini?

Ika. Zordick

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, anak bungsu dari paman dan bibi Cho. Dia perempuan. Ya dia sungguh perempuan dengan tampilan dada rata, bokong rata dan rambut pendek coklat itu. Dia wanita tulen yang menyukai laki laki yang sayangnya di sukai oleh wanita.

Kibum melirik kea rah Kyuhyun, kadang iba juga melihat tampilan Kyuhyun. "Hei Kyu" Kibum mencoba memecah keheningan ketika Kyuhyun sibuk melihat ke arah luar jendela mobilnya. Bukankah Kibum itu lebih tampan dari deretan toko di pinggir jalan?

"Ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau merubah penampilanmu, kau sudah dua puluh empat" Kyuhyun selalu benci dengan sahabat sahabatnya jika di hadapkan dengan nasihat penampilan dan umur. Kyuhyun tahu umurnya dan Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana penampilannya. Dia tidak cantik tapi dia tampan. Jika dia lebih nyaman dengan penampilannya sekarang, apa salahnya?

"Aku belum siap" Kyuhyun selalu berbicara belum siap. Kenyataannya ia belum move on dari masa lalu. Dia selalu saja di campakkan pria hanya karena penampilannya. Mereka selalu berlagak nyaman dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun tapi pada akhirnya tak bisa meneruskan hubungan dengan Kyuhyun karena penampilan Kyuhyun yang kurang memuaskan mata mereka. "Lagipula kau urus sendiri urusanmu! Kau sendiri belum laku laku tuan Kim" Kyuhun juga mengingatkan Kibum kalau Kibum butuh jodoh.

"Aku pria dan di usia empat puluh nanti aku masih terlihat keren" Kibum itu narsisnya kelewatan. Meski dia tampan kalau dia ketamapanannya semua hangus.

Kyuhyun hanya memilih mendengus. Inilah alasannya Kyuhyun lebih ingin menjadi pria saja. Tidak ada yang akan mengomel soal usia dan jodoh hanya karena lahir dua puluh empat tahun lalu.

Ika. Zordick

Shindong berkacak pinggang melihat kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja sampai di tempat kerja mereka. "Kalian terlambat!" dia terlihat marah. Bagaimanapun dialah yang seorang diri membuka toko dan menyiapkan bahan di dapur toko mereka.

"Aku atasannya" Kibum mengingatkan bahwa ia bisa memecat ke dua sahabat semena menanya dan membayar pesangon kepada mereka detik ini juga jika terus menyalahkannya tentang keterlambatanya.

Oke, ada kesalahan. Bukan toko mereka tapi toko Kibum.

Jemari Shindong yang tadi menunjuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian kini berganti ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau terlambat!"

"Tch! Dasar penjilat!" ejek Kyuhyun kemudian pergi ke ruang gantinya. Ingatkan dia untuk memberi pelajaran untuk si Shindong itu nanti. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memasukkannya dalam oven kemudian membakarnya sehingga menjadi cake yang enak. Sayangnya, Shindonglah tukang masaknya. Dialah pelayannya. Sementara Kibum dia tukang perintahnya.

Hidupnya menyedihkan.

Karena dua pria yang tak pernah lepas dari hidupnya sejak bertahun tahun yang lalu itu.

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya di cermin. Benarkah dia tidak cantik? Kyuhyun memerah sendiri melihat dirinya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam di cermin. Ia cepat memakai pakaiannya dan kemudian mencium permukaan cermin. "AAHH tampannya diriku! Andaikan ada lelaki setampan aku, akan ku nikahi dia"—ini bentuk keanehan Kyuhyun yang selalu mencintai bayangannya di cermin.

Ika. Zordick

Sret…

Sreet..

Sreeett..

Kyuhyun membersihkan meja meja dengan telaten. Dia termasuk pekerja yang rajin dan itulah satu satunya yang membuat Kibum tidak memecatnya dan mengganti dirinya dengan wanita yang berkulit coklat dan berdada besar.

Triiing—

"Selamat datang!" Kyuhyun reflek membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengucapkan selamat datang sebagai bentuk keramah tamahannya. Seorang wanita berdiri di sana, wajahnya cantik dan rambutnya bergelombang indah. Kyuhyun terpesona sejenak—dia mendadak ingin secantik wanita itu.

Tubuh wanita itu di balut oleh dress selutut dengan warna yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, riasan wajahnya alami dan heels setinggi tujuh centi sangat membuat penampilannya sempurna. Kyuhyun buru buru mengambil buku menu dan memberikannya pada sang wanita ketika wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela.

"Strawberry Sponge cake dan kopi khas toko ini" Kyuhyun cepat memberikannya pada Kibum. Kibum itu barista yang keren di belakang meja kopi sekaligus kasirnya. Dia tampan dan sialnya Kyuhyun tak pernah menaruh hati padanya. Lelaki sempurna itu tidak menyukai wanita—itulah menurut Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu—

"STRAWBERRY SPONGE CAKE MU SUDAH SIAP, LADY" Shindong siap dengan gombalannya. Lelaki bertubuh gempal itu selalu mengatakan bahwa lelaki tampan adalah seorang yang mapan, tampan dan berperut buncit seperti dirinya. Lelaki kekar itu kebanyakan homo dan Kibumlah salah satunya—dan terbuktilah bahwa Shindonglah pelaku pemikiran Kyuhyun kalau Kibum itu homo.

Sang koki yang harusnya tidak menunjukkan dirinya, sudah berada di barisan paling depan jika soal wanita cantik. Kibum hanya membungkuk meminta maaf ketika wanita itu melirik ke arahnya. Kibum memberikan cangkir kopi yang baru di siapkannya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengerti untuk menghidangkannya di hadapan sang wanita.

Shindong itu memiliki julukan 'mangkuk'—siapapun sanggup ia pacari asalkan itu seorang wanita. "Terima kasih" ucap wanita itu ramah dan Kyuhyun cepat menyeret Shindong dari sana sebelum pelanggan mereka benar benar pergi karena ketidaknyamanan yang dibuat oleh si koki.

Triiiing—

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi. "Selamat datang" Kyuhyun cepat mengucapkan salam dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Dia cepat mendongakk dan matanya bertemu dengan mata sang pelanggan. Seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis terlihat berdiri di hadapannya. Waktu terasa berhenti, guguran dedaunan maple di luar sana seolah ikut mewarnai imajinisi Kyuhyun tentang pria di depannya itu. Seperti seorang pangeran. Pelanggan tampan itu bahkan tersenyum padanya.

"Siwon—ssi?" dan suara wanita itu memporak porandakan imajinasi Kyuhyun tentang dia di selamatkan dari penyihir jahat—Kibum dan goblin gendut—Shindong yang menahannya oleh pangeran di hadapannya.

"Ah ya, Victoria—ssi"

"Sayang sekali Cho sepertinya dia sudah ada yang punya" bisik Kibum di telinga Kyuhyun—tepat menghancurkan hati wanita itu. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Siwon dan Victoria, mempersilahkannya melihat buku menu.

"Kopi saja" suara beratnya bahkan menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke singgasana Kibum—meja barista dan kasir. "Dia pesan kopi"

"Kau sudah patah hati, jangan merebutnya dari pacarnya"

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan wanita secantik itu"

Kibum benci Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Dia menatap punggung sahabatnya yang berbalut seragam tokonya itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang orang bisa salah paham tentang dia yang seorang wanita? Bahkan dari punggung saja, Kyuhyun itu terlihat mungil dan rapuh.

Ika. Zordick

"Silahkan kopinya" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

Shindong melirik Kibum, sang koki kini bergabung dengan Kibum. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menghidangkan kopi pada pelanggan setia mereka yang setiap hari datang tiga minggu belakangan ini. "Siapa dia? Aku selalu melihatnya menggoda Kyuhyun" ujar Shindong menunjuk lelaki tampan yang kini berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Entahlah, dia hanya seseorang yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan dia tertarik pada Kyuhyun"

"WOW" Shindong berpura pura terkejut. Dia kemudian menatap Kibum dengan wajah mengejek. "Lebih baik kau memasang siaga penuh Kibum, atau Kyuhyunmu itu akan di rebut. Susah sekali kau mengucapkan cinta"

"Kau kira aku sepertimu?" Kibum mengambil lap dan mulai mengelap satu per satu cangkir kopi yang baru di cuci. Membuatnya terlihat mengkilap.

"Oleh karenanya kau selalu kalah dariku" Shindong nyengir.

"Kau kira ini bukan salahmu, bodoh! Kerja sana!" Shindong ngacir menuju dapur. Membuat Kibum menghela nafas lelah. Dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun, dia bertanya Tanya apakah dirinya akan bisa membuat Kyuhyun merona seperti itu. Kibum terjebak friendzone dan mencintai sahabat sendiri itu membuat lelah.

Ika. Zordick

"Aku sudah punya pacar" Kibum membuka apron yang melekat di pinggangnya. Dia baru saja memutar tulisan open di pintu menjadi close. Waktu sudah larut dan saatnya ia menyuruh karyawan—sahabat sahabatnya untuk pulang.

"HIE? KAU TAK BILANG BILANG!" Shindong dan Kyuhyun berteriak heboh.

"Untuk apa? Kalian tidak Tanya" Kibum itu menjengkelkan. Dan ini buktinya. "Kau juga sudah berpacaran dengan si Siwon itu kan?"

Hening—

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Shindong menatapnya tak percaya. Kemudian menatap Kibum bergantian. Konyol sekali.

"Da—darimana kau tahu?"

"Kapan aku tidak mengetahui dirimu Cho Kyuhyun" Shindong tersenyum mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari bibir Kibum. Wanita berambut pendek itu sungguh tidak peka, Kibum sudah mendeklarasikan bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun dengan kaliman bermakna konotasi itu.

Triing—

"Ah maaf, kami sudah tutup" Kyuhyun buru buru berbalik. Dia tercengang sekali lagi. Seorang pria tinggi seperti bule berdiri di depan toko. Kenapa belakangan ini banyak sekali lelaki tampan tinggi dan hidung mancung hadir di hidupnya.

"Kau sudah datang Yifan?" Kibum menggantung apronnya di salah satu kursi. "Aku duluan teman teman"

Dan Kibum pun berlalu.

Meninggalkan Shindong dan Kyuhyun yang saling bertatapan. "Kibum sungguh beneran gay? Itu pacarnya?"

Ika. Zordick

"Silahkan Kyuhyun~" Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya kepada Kyuhyun—memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri seperti yang di damba dambakan Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya.

"Te—terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun. Menyambut tangan Siwon, keluar dari mobil Siwon dan menggandengnya memasuki sebuah restaurant yang cukup mewah. Sekali lagi Siwon memperlakukannya dengan baik, dari menarikkan kursinya hingga menyuruh pelayan itu mengganti musiknya menjadi sangat romantic.

"Siwon—ssi, apakah di sini tidak terlalu mahal?" Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Dia belum di gaji Kibum—kenyataannya dia saja yang menghabiskan uangnya sebelum tanggal gajian.

"Kurasa di sini kurang mewah untuk seseorang seperti dirimu, Kyuhyun" ah—Kyuhyun terkena gombal sekali lagi. Sepertinya dia akan terkena serangan one punch jika Siwon sekali lagi menggombalinya.

Bip bip bip

Suara ponsel Kyuhyun menghancurkan kekhidmatan Kyuhyun memakan makanannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon, kemudian mengangkat ponselnya—disana tertera nama 'Kibum'.

" _Lihat ke arah jam tiga"_

"Eh?" Kyuhyun jadi bingung.

" _Itu arah jam Sembilan bodoh. Jam tiga"_ ujar Kibum di seberang sana. Kyuhyun melotot menatap Kibum yang sedang melambai kepadanya.

"Sialan kenapa kau berada di sana" gumam Kyuhyun cepat mematikan ponselnya. Dia tersenyum canggung pada Siwon yang bingung menatapnya. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Kibum, tapi sepertinya pacar Kibum bukan lelaki tampan yang datang ke toko mereka, melainkan seorang wanita yang kini duduk di hadapan Kibum dengan setelan gaun yang cantik. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya.

Ada rasa lega di hati Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kibum bukan seorang homo. Tapi ada juga perasaan kecewa yang terbesit di hatinya—Kibum bersama seorang wanita.

Ah—

Sepertinya penyakit fujoshinya ketika di SMA belum sembuh.

"Hei, Kyuhyun. Kenapa melamun?" suara berat Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia dongengnya. Dia tersenyum, menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa Siwon—ssi"

"Sudah beberapa hari kita jadian, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku begitu formal?" ahh—ini adegan yang diimpikan Kyuhyun. Siwon akan menggodanya meminta memanggilnya sayang, yeobo, cinta, papa atau sejenisnya. Dia kemudian tertawa dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memanggilnya oppa saja. Bukankah itu sweet seperti di film film?

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Sayang? Atau Yeobo? Suamiku juga boleh" Siwon tertawa. Persis seperti yang ada di khayalan Kyuhyun. "Aku bercanda. Bagaimana kalau hyung saja?"

Tuh kan… persis seperti dugaan Kyuhyun. Ah~ betapa manisnya hidupnya.

Tapi—

Tunggu dulu!

"Siwon… hyung?" Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun? Kurasa umurmu lebih muda dariku" ujar Siwon.

"Bukan itu, kenapa harus hyung?"

"Lalu apa? Kau kan laki laki yang lebih muda. Wajarkan memanggil hyung untuk laki laki lebih tua yang kini jadi kekasihmu ini?"

Hening—

Hancur sudah Disney land dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Firasat itu merasuk hatinya. Terasa menyakitkan. Jangan jangan—

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menerima pernyataan cintaku, Kyuhyun. Aku kira cintaku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau sama denganku dan aku bahagia karena itu, kau sempurna. Aku akan sesegera mungkin menikahimu. Meskipun dunia menentangnya. Kita akan ke Jerman dan akan ku nikahi kau secara sah di sana"

"Siwon! Ba—bagaimana jika aku seorang wanita?"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa sayang! Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kau lelaki. Dan jangan pernah mengubah gandermu, aku cinta kau yang seperti ini"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau homo?" dia kelu bertanya tentang hal ini. Siwon terlihat bingung. Kyuhyun mengambil gelasnya dan menyiram Siwon dengan cairan di dalam gelasnya.

"KYUHYUN! ADA APA DENGANMU?" teriak Siwon.

"Kyuhyun, sedang apa kau di sini?" Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan sahabatnya itu di belakang punggungnya. "Maafkan aku, tapi dia ini milikku, sir"

"Apa?"

"Dia sepertinya sungguh ingin membalasku karena perjodohan oleh orang tuaku. Kenapa mereka menatap homo itu begitu menyedihkan" Kibum memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli, jikalaupun dia seorang lelaki ataupun wanita. Aku akan tetap di sampingnya"

Kyuhyun tergugah. Di eratkan pegangannya pada bagian depan baju Kibum. "Aku akan mencintainya seperti apa dia. Karena aku jatuh padanya bukan pada siapa dia"

"KIBUM ADA APA INI?" wanita cantik yang tadi bersama Kibum terlihat menatap Kibum marah. Kyuhyun berkedip melihat wanita dengan paras sempurna itu. Sangat cocok dengan Kibum yang tampan.

"Ah noona, maafkan aku. Tapi kita putus saja!" Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di meja Kibum. "Aku traktir kalian berdua" katanya dan kemudian menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari restaurant mewah itu.

Ika. Zordick

"Kibum"

"Hm"

"Kibum"

"Hm"

"KIM KIBUM!"

"APA?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian. Air matanya masih betah keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Apa mungkin aku akan menjadi perawan tua?"

Kibum buru buru menepikan mobilnya. Menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan. "Kau kenapa? Kau putus asa hanya karena seorang lelaki yang membuatmu jatuh cinta sebentar mengiramu laki laki?"

Kyuhyun memilih menatap bagian depan. Dia tetap enggan melihat wajah Kibum. Ya—Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin ia memiliki teman sejenis Kibum. Lelaki popular yang memiliki wajah tampan yang selalu di elu elukan sejak mereka sekolah dahulu. Dia berdebar karenanya. Dia takut. Takut temannya akan menghilang jika dia jatuh cinta padanya. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona dari laki laki baik seperti Kibum.

"Kau tahu, karena kau tidak laku bukan berarti kau bisa menerima semua lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padamu" Kibum sungguh sukses membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Siapa yang senang di katai seperti itu. Walaupun kenyataannya begitu. "Aku sahabat lelakimu Kyuhyun. Aku dikatakan best boyfriend bukan hanya boyfriend"

Kyuhyun hendak protes istilah bodoh yang digunakan oleh Kibum.

"Meskipun kau sungguh tidak laku. Aku berjanji aku akan menikahimu"

Kyuhyun merona. Menikah? Siapa wanita yang tak merona ketika ada seorang lelaki baik yang hendak menikahinya—walaupun dengan embel embel tidak laku.

"Jangan korbankan dirimu seperti itu Kim! Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu" Kyuhyun tertawa. Kibum sungguh sahabat yang bisa di andalkan.

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU!" Kibum menghantukan kepalanya di stir mobilnya. "Anggaplah aku sebagai sahabatmu Kyuhyun! Tetap seperti itu selama lamanya"

"Tentu saja, kau sahabatku. Apa yang salah?"

"Walaupun aku mencintaimu. Anggap aku terus menjadi sahabatmu"

Kyuhyun terpaku. Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung sendiri bagaimana ia harus mengelak setelah ini. Perasaan yang cukup baik ia kubur. "Ini ujian persahabatan Kibum. Mana mungkin kau menyukaiku. Kita ini—"

"Bagaimana jika itu sungguh takdir Tuhan? Aku tak ingin kau dan aku berakhir seperti kau dan Shindong. Kalian pacaran dan kemudian merasa seperti orang bodoh yang sebenarnya tak saling mencintai kemudian putus begitu saja" Kibum menaikkan intonasi bicaranya. "Aku ingin kau yakin dengan dirimu Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau nyaman denganku. Hingga akhirnya aku akan meminangmu dari ayahmu secara resmi. Menjadi satu satunya orang yang menjagamu sebagai suami sekaligus sahabatmu"

"Kibum?"

"Jadi carilah seseorang yang bisa meyakinkanku bahwa dia bisa menjagamu lebih baik dariku. Jangan anggap aku sebagai seseorang yang mencintaimu kemudian aku berakhir seperti si bodoh Shindong! Aku sahabatmu"

"O—oke" Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri. Kibum menarik nafasnya. Dia benar benar menjadi seseorang yang tak bisa tenang jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun.

Kibum melajukan mobilnya kembali. Mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

"Masuklah!" ketahuilah, di mata Kyuhyun, Kibum yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah sekarang ini lebih keren daripada Jung Yunho—salah satu vokalis DBSK yang menjadi idolanya sejak dahulu. Yunho itu diatas pangeran di dalam mimpinya. Dan Kibum itu berada di tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari pada seorang pangeran. "Kyuhyun"

Suara berat Kibum menghipnotisnya. Kyuhyun berbalik. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir! Sleep well"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menutupnya kembali dan suara mobil Kibum terdengar menjauh. "AAAAA…. MAMA, PAPA! DIA MENCINTAIKU! DIA AKAN MENIKAHIKU! AAAAA…. AAAAAA" Kyuhyun yang tomboy sepertinya di sihir oleh sang sahabat dalam satu malam.

Ika. Zordick

"Apa apaan wajahmu itu Kyuhyun? Minta di tonjok?" Shindong menarik hidung Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh dan menonjok lengan Shindong sebagai balasan.

"Hei! Itu sakit" protes Shindong.

"Dasar lembek"

Triiing—

"Se—" Kyuhyun rasa dia baru saja mengetahui bahwa ketampanan Siwon ataupun Yifan tak bisa menandingi ketampanan Kibum. Dia baru sadar. Baru saja sadar. Setelah bertahun tahun selalu bersama lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Malas malasan?"

"Tch! Dasar tukang perintah, merusak kesenangan orang saja" cibir Kyuhyun. Ya dia sedang menikmati pesona Kibum.

Kibum menarik rambut Kyuhyun, mengapit kepala Kyuhyun di ketiaknya. "Aku atasanmu Cho!"

"Hei, KIM KIBUM KAU BAU!"

Shindong tertawa. "Lebih baik ketiakku kan, Kyuhyun?" candanya.

"Tentu saja lebih baik ketiakku" Kibum mulai lagi.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kalian meremehkan ketiakku!"

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau bahkan di campakkan si Siwon, pasti karena ketiakmu kan" Shindong memang si bangsat yang tidak sadar kondisi. Kibum melirik pada Kyuhyun, takut takut Kyuhyun akan menjadi murung lagi. Tapi senyuman itu sepertinya masih betah di bibirnya.

"Hei, Kibum. Lagu terbaru Avenged apa itu judulnya?" Shindong menatap Kibum. Kibum mengeluarkan ponselnya, menarik kartu memorinya dan memberikannya pada Shindong.

"Aku heran, kenapa kalian suka sekali bertukar memori ponsel. Bertukar bokep?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Si bodoh ini, mengatakan pada pacarnya kalau dia menyukai lagu Avenged Sevenfold, One ok rock, Bon Jovi, Dream theater dan sejenisnya."

"Astaga! Kau membohongi kekasihmu. Shindong. Kau kan sukanya music keroncong"

Shindong nyengir. "Banyak yang lebih menyukai laki laki yang suka music rock daripada lelaki sepertiku Kyuhyun"

"itulah guna sahabat. Membantu di saat genting!"

Kyuhyun mangut mangut saja. Kibum mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam meja kasirnya. Meneguknya—rasanya ia sangat haus. "Kalau begitu Kibum, aku sedang sangat genting sekarang. Bisakah kau menikahiku?"

PRUUUTT—

Itu suara air yang di semburkan oleh Kibum.

"Ha?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada papa dan mamaku kau akan datang melamarku besok"

"APA KAU GILA?"

"KAU MENGATAIKU GILA? Kau mau mati? Nikahi aku!"

Ya…

Terkadang, jatuh cinta pada sahabat. Tidak buruk juga.

Jikalau perasaan itu terbalas.

END

Terkadang seseorang yang mapan, tampan dan berperut buncit itu terkesan sexy. Hei… Dik! Buncitin perut sana hahahahaha

HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

Jangan lupa aturan mainnya ^^

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"  
Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".  
Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
Author :  
\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
\- Genre dan lainnya bebas  
\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)  
\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.  
\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan  
\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)  
\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD  
Reader :  
\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish  
\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)  
\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM  
\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic  
Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY  
^^ Terima kasih  
Sign  
Istri Kibum xD  
(Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane)  
Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


End file.
